


How it should have ended

by SnarryMania



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/pseuds/SnarryMania
Summary: Set after season 2 episode 17





	How it should have ended

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote in English, so please don't be so hard on me.

Andy was confused, Sullivan had answered her kisses and then simply sent her away.

She had seen that something was not alright, that he seemed to fight with something and then he wanted to get rid of her?

That did not fit together, not anymore.

He just started to trust her, had finally opened up to her and she did not want to lose this and she didn't want to lose him.

What happened between those sweet kisses and her closing the Door?

He had asked her what she wanted and she also shown it to him, didn´t she?

And than it dawned to her, he had panic in his eyes when he looked at his leg and then looked at her in despair and he wanted to say something but he couldn´t .

He was trapped in his fears .

Andy turned around and ran back.

 

Sullivan sat still hardly breathing on his bed and massaged his leg, it become numb again and he hoped it was not as bad as the last time.

He just panicked and got Andy hurt , just because of his fears and his inner demons.

If he could, he would run after her, would explain to her what just happened, but his fears became so overpowering that his whole body seemed numb.

He didn´t want to hurt her, he liked her so much.

The Door to his office was torn open and there she was, out of breath and fire in her eyes.

“I know you said I should go, but I don´t want to leave you. Don´t make me leave you again, please.” she spoke softly and squatted before him.

“It´s your leg, right? What has happened?” she wanted to know. Wanted to help him.

“I can´t feel it, I just can´t and I´m scared, Andy.” she saw it in his eyes, he was not able to be still, he rocked back and forth, holding is leg and tried to feel his Hands on his leg.

Andy took his Hands, looked deep into his beautiful eyes and calmed him down.

“I know, okay? I will help you, we will do this together. You and I, we’re in this together , you’re not alone anymore. You don´t have to be alone anymore, I´m right here with you.” she spoke determinedly and between his panicked glances, a brief smile washed over his lips. “We’re in this together, don’t you dare forget this.” She smiled .


End file.
